The Forbidden Love
by Poseidon01
Summary: A heart broken hero is comforted by a unexpected maiden only to realize that both have a bigger part to play. Pertemis
1. The Hero’s heartbreak

**_Hey guys first chapter of this story, this is my first story on this site and I hope it's good anyways as a quick side note this won't have the events of HoO in it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians all of that belongs to Rick the author of the original books this is just a fan made FanFic_**

Percy's P.O.V

The second Titan war has just concluded and with it many lives were lost, I was lucky however I did not die as the prophecy said, after all it's a prophecy not even the gods themselves know what it fully means, no I wasn't the one to die but many did. One of those being the love of my life my anchor to the world, Annabeth, Annabeth chase, I held her lifeless body in my arms as tears ran down my face I couldn't help it she was dead and I couldn't do anything about it, she died after she risked her life to save mine, when she took a dagger from Ethan it did much more than we had thought.

_Flashback_

"It bad Percy I've done everything I can but it might not be enough I don't know what kind of dagger he used or anything." Will Solace said "That's alright for now she's stable and she's strong she'll make it that much I know."

_End Flashback_

How could I have been so foolish? She didn't make it all due to my stupidity. Finally I lay her body back down and stand up with tears still streaming down my face as I cried walking to tell everyone of her death everyone that didn't already know. Later that night we took everyone's body back to camp I personally put Annabeth in a grey coffin that had the symbol of the owl of Athena on it to camp, the other campers did this with our fallen comrades in arms. Once we arrived back to camp we put everyone's coffin in the center pavilion and burnt there shrouds with Annabeth's being the only one left as I held it in my hands I couldn't help but cry again with tears rolling down my cheeks I looked across the campers and said proud and for all to hear. "Annabeth Chase was among our warriors to fall in the battle protecting us protecting the gods all from the evil of the Titan lord Kronos, however she was more than that to the children of Athena she was your sister, to others she was an architect, to some she was a battle commander and amazing strategist, but to me she was the love of my life, she was everything to me but I along with everyone else must move on!" I cried as I said this because I knew I would not move on and if I did it would take years maybe even decades. "However we must see that with her sacrifice Annabeth still lives with all of us and due to her and everyone that fell we live on and so do the gods, we must continue on in their names, Annabeth I love you and everyone that fell was family to me may they all find peace in the underworld and may their souls find their way to Elysium." With this I threw her shroud into the fire.

The next day the gods called me to the Olympus for whatever there reason was. As I rode silently in the camps van my eyes were bloodshot after all of the crying the day before. I looked up and saw even Argus was his eyes looked depressed at the deaths. Soon we arrived at the Empire State Building and he nodded to me as I got out of the van and left going into the lobby the receptionist saw me and nodded gravely before handing me the key not needing me to ask. I then got onto the elevator and inserted the key card into its slot and selected the one hundredth floor. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator I made my way to the throne room avoiding all of the extra ruble that was made in the wake of Kronos.

I stepped into the throne room and all of the gods and goddesses stood from there thrones and gave me a slight bow both Athena and my father Poseidon giving an extra deep bow in recognition of my grief Aphrodite as well I noticed from the corner of my eye.

"Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus step forth." Zeus commanded once everyone took their seats again.

I then stepped into the middle of the thrones half expecting to be vaporized immediately but to my shock I wasn't. I then kneeled in front of the gods and awaited him to speak again.

"Perseus you have proven yourself a true hero and ally of Olympus by saving us. However we do realize the sacrifices everyone made including that of your half brother Tyson the Cyclopes, your best friend Grover Underwood the satyr and lastly Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and love of your life. We have talked to all but Annabeth as Hades is still awaiting her soul to pass into Elysium. However all of this wouldn't have been possible without you so we the Council of Olympus have decided to give you a gift and one wish, what do you want with your wish."

I was stunned by this firstly the fact that Zeus was admitting it wouldn't have been possible with help from halfbloods and other creatures, and secondly I would get a gift and a wish, I looked around and I knew what I wanted my wish to be.

"Lord Zeus and the rest of the council I thank you for your generosity however I do know what I want for my wish right now, I wish for both Hades and Hestia to have their thrones returned to the council as well as no half-blood to not be claimed after the age of thirteen, you gods have neglected your children far to long none of this would've happened if this was not the case, along with this all minor gods will have cabins built at Camp Half-Blood so they to will have a place of refuge amongst the rest of us." When I finished asking my wish I looked around all of the gods and goddesses preset had their mouths to the floor as if still processing what I had just said.

Zeus then looked at me and started stroking his beard "This is quite a big wish.." I cut him off before he could finish "I'm sorry uncle Zeus but this is my wish and if you will not grant it then I will decline your gift."

He looked at me shocked for a moment as did all Olympians before he nodded his head.

"Very well Perseus it shall be done, now as for our gift we offer you godhood a gift not given in thousands of years, if you do accept you will still be able to live a normal life for several years allowing you to grow up finish your education and build relationships, however after your thirtieth birthday this will end and you will finally finish the process of becoming a god as none have been offered this at such a young age your body wouldn't not be able to handle it until then."

I looked up at him shocked I was being offered godhood? Not only that but I'd be able to live a normalish life for fourteen years? If Annabeth would be beside me I would decline so I could live forever with her but this would give me a chance to move on and be with those who I loved such as my father and mother and my cousins, for as long as possible I couldn't see why I shouldn't take the offer. I then looked into Zeus's eyes as I stood up.

"Lord Zeus I would happily take your offer of becoming a god."

**_Damn 1289 words in chapter 1 sorry for the cliffhanger but already working on chapter 2 which will hopefully be as long if not longer, anyways enjoy and review my first FanFic on _**


	2. Comfort of the maiden goddess

**_Alright guys chapter two is here please enjoy and review I'll read every review this gets._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO all belongs to Rick_**

_Artemis P.O.V_

It was strange looking at the young hero before us he saved us all not without casualties and help of course, but it still stands he saved Olympus and even after being given the offer of godhood he accepted but not until after he gave my, aunt and uncle their thrones back as well as given the minor gods cabins as well, truly a selfless man maybe the only one that still existed. While I was off thinking he had decided and he accepted our offer of becoming a god.

"Perseus Jackson step fourth into the eternal hearth of Olympus." My father said as the hearth started to glow a mystic white color.

Once Perseus was fully engulfed in the flames we all started chanting the same thing over and over again "Ο Περσέας Τζάκσον ήρωας του Ολυμπίου εμείς τα δεκατέσσερα μέλη του ολυμπιακού συμβουλίου σας χαρίζουν το δώρο της θεότητας" **((A/N**what is said to save you the trouble of looking it up is "Perseus Jackson hero of Olympus we the fourteen members of the Olympian council bestow upon you the gift of godhoodfinally after several minutes the flames died down and so did our chanting and slowly rising from the flame was a new god.

As Percy rose from the flames and stepped forwards once more I couldn't help but look him over and he didn't look bad his eyes were now a more definite sea green and his hair was just as black he very much resembled his father even more than before. He now stood at a godly height of fifteen feet tall, once he was able to Percy once again kneeled before the council. At that moment the three fates appeared shrouded in a dark mist almost void of all color.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson newest god of Olympus your domains have been pre ordained and we the fates have come to bestow them upon you. Hail Perseus Jackson major god of Tides, Hero's, and loyalty!" The three fates said in unison before a power surge came rushing out of Percy as the fates disappeared.

It was at that moment I realized what they had just said he wasn't a minor god he was a major god and not just that but his domains were very powerful, tides because the tide can wash away or save anything, hero's because they would all worship him due to his own heroism and loyalty something everyone desires myself included. Soon afterwards a third new throne rose from the ground as he was placed on the left of his father and within the semi circle of the most powerful of the gods.

"With no more to discuss today I end this meeting everyone you are dismissed!" My father shouted as he turned into a bolt of electricity and vanished, soon the only two left in the throne room was myself and Percy, he stood from his throne and started to leave when I followed him noticing he had silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

As I would catch up to him as he walked to his fathers palace I called out to him "Perseus" he turned around and bowed to me before standing again and replying "Yes M'lady?" I rolled my eyes at this "Please Perseus you can just call me Artemis now especially since you are a god now, anyways I wanted to know how are you? It's pretty obvious that you're heartbroken." Now yes I do dislike men but he wasn't like normal men he was different he was a true man and he was able to befriend my oldest and most dear friend before she passed Zoe Nightshade, if he could do this then he had earned my respect.

"Well yes Artemis I am very much so heartbroken as you very well know by now, however I wouldn't expect you to care much no offense to you of course." He replied and looked at me hesitantly "Of course I care Percy yes it is true I dislike men but you're not like any other you're loyal truthful and most importantly you were able to gain the friendship of Zoe, so Percy you have my respect." I smiled at him before doing something completely unexpected and hugged him. A few seconds later after embracing him I felt my shoulder start to get wet as I heard soft sobs coming from the new god.

Percy P.O.V

I cried into Artemis' shoulder after I gave her a hug back returning the act that she did, her bringing up Zoe and everything else brought up even more memories that I'd been hoping to bury at the time, for a while I just had to let it out let someone else in on the pain I was feeling and at the time Artemis was the only one who was their for me, I know Thalia was mourning as well but she was Artemis' lieutenant and she couldn't get a break off to mourn and Nico well Nico didn't fully comprehend emotions so I'd been doing nothing but mourning to myself at least until now. Soon I heard Artemis saying soothing words and I pulled myself back together and smiled at her.

"Thank you Artemis I needed that." I said sheepishly as I then dried her shoulder with my powers. "No it's quite alright Percy believe me on this, anyways Percy if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you." With this she smiled back at me then flashed away.

After that I headed back to camp half blood to inform everyone of what had happened, and since I was the new god of hero's I was able to relive Dionysus from his position however he was still under Zeus's thumb for another fifth four years of his punishment. I decided I'd grab my stuff from my cabin then sleep in the big house now when that night I had a thought to myself while staring at the moon before drifting into the realm of Morpheus.

"The moon and the tide are always attracted to each other, don't forget this Perseus." With those final thoughts I fell into a deep sleep.

**_Alright guys so there was chapter two hope you enjoyed it, please review I know it was a bit short but I'm very tired when writing this, anyways see ya in the next one._**


	3. Living Life

**_Alright guys so here's chapter three once again will read all reviews that this story gets, and hope you guys enjoy _**

**_Disclaimer I don't own PJO all belong to Rick _**

_Thalia P.O.V_

It had been two months since Annabeth had died and Percy became a god after the second Titan war I had decided that with Artemis' permission that we all take a break from the hunt and she agreed so now here we are two months without a mission and it felt nice to relax however we never stopped on training, but today was a nice day due to the fact that I could get to go and see Percy, after summer had ended he decided he wanted to finish as much of a mortal life as he could even if he was a member of the Olympian council and nobody objected to this he off all people deserved it. However on the downside to this is that he's been visiting much more often as he would be spending his time with Artemis. Nobody objected to this either and they were gods one of tides the other of the moon so it was well known that they'd be close, especially after the event two years ago when he saved her from the sky took the burden from her to let her fight Atlas.

"Pinecone face hey pinecone face" I heard after being lost in my thoughts, "Oh hey Percy sorry about that kinda zoned out." I laughed as I looked at Percy "It's alright was wondering where you went for a moment there however." He grinned and laughed

After he finished laughing we decided that we would go to a café where he said he'd pay and everything, however while watching him I started to notice a glow around him it was pink the color of Aphrodite once he sat down I looked again.

"Hey Perce why do you have a pink glow around you? Almost enveloping your sea green?" He looked and just brushed it off "Oh that it's simple Aphrodite gave me a gift of sorts to help with me getting over Annabeth, of course Artemis has helped even more than she or I would admit openly." He then drank his coffee as I watched him a curious eye but then dismissed it. After a while of talking we got up and left after paying.

As we walked around in Central Park I decided to sit down on the bench.

"Hey Perce?" I looked at him with a sad tone to my voice "Yeah Thals?" He replied to me "Do you think of her a lot? Annabeth I mean." He went sat back and sighed while looking up at the sky "Yeah I do, how could I not? She did so much for me I loved her and it's my fault that she died." I nodded my head as I looked into the sky as well. "Yeah I guess that you're right I mean she was by best friend for years." He nodded and sighed. "Yeah but I've moved on now I know that it's what she'd have wanted not only that but Hades granted me the ability to see her anytime I want for giving him his throne back."

I looked at him surprised by hearing this but I understood what he meant he had moved on much like I had her death still hurt us but we must keep moving on and living life we couldn't change the past. We sat on that bench and talked for a few more hours before we parted ways with a hug as I returned back to the hunt and he to camp half blood. I sighed as I thought about what we talked about before walking back into camp to see everyone talking around the camp before noticing me and standing up.

"Thalia lady Artemis has requested you upon your return she said she'd be waiting in her tent." I nodded before I walked to her tent and walked in.

_Artemis P.O.V_

I sat on a chair in my tent as I heard it open and my lieutenant walk in. I stand up and turn around to greet her.

"Milady you requested me?" She said with a bow as I smiled "Yes I did Thalia I just wanted to talk to you about Percy." She looked surprised before taking a seat in the chair next to the one I was using. Recently I had been choosing to appear in my sixteen year old form it seemed to appeal more to the hunters than my usual twelve year old form.

"Well what do you wish to know?" She asked as I took my seat once more "Well first of all do you think that he's gotten over Annabeth? And secondly do you think that he and I are more connected than it seems?"

**_And that's the chapter sorry but had to leave it off on a cliffhanger but the next chapter will be soon sorry if characters seem too OOC but this is a FanFic anyways how you enjoyed and please review as well as I do apologize for the shortness of the chapter._**


	4. A new prophecy

**Alright guys here's chapter 4 for ya enjoy as well as **

**_I LIKE PERTEMIS _**

**_BrodyLopa_**

**_The guy that loves all gunpla _**

**_And yieger01 send me a Pm_**

**_Disclaimer I don't own PJO _**

_Artemis P.O.V_

I awaited Thalia's response to my question as I myself thought about it could me and Percy be more connected than it seems? I have to admit he's a probably the best male in the world past present or future for that matter, Orion was a good hunter but that's all I respected him for being a hunter that's it no more no less. However with Percy I respected everything about him, how loyal he was, how he never turns his back on his friends and most importantly how no matter what he had respect for everyone Demi-gods and gods alike.

"Well Mi'lady I do think you are more connected than it seems but I believe it is because of your domains, he being tide and yours being the moon, never before has any being of power held the domain over the tide, so for eons the moon has always pulled the tide, and never once has the tide pulled back, that is until now. I believe that your domains and his are the most connected other than war and battle strategy, so yes in short I think it is more than it seems." I nodded as I pondered over her answer. "Hmm yes I do believe that you're correct and maybe the fact that I've been spending more time around him also impacts it, after all he is the only truly respectable male on the planet." She nodded "Yeah I do believe you comforting him has helped significantly he's moved on from Annabeth now and he seems to be doing better."

"Yes that's correct anyways thank you for your time Thalia you may be dismissed however please tell the hunters we're going to camp half blood tomorrow and will be spending a couple of weeks time there." She nodded before leaving.

Once she had left I had changed as I got ready to ride my chariot for the night pulling the moon behind me.

Percy P.O.V

I had gone to camp half blood by dinner so I was awaiting tonight for the conch horn to blow signaling dinner, as the campers filed in they're was excitement in the air, as they talked about the new camp game I had set up for tonight, it was king of the hill it had never been done before but everyone was excited for it that and in two days time the hunters would have their annual capture the flag game against my campers. Overall it was a very lively evening. A few hours later after the game me and Chiron sat down and started to play chess, I had discovered he had enjoyed it more than pinochle.

"So my boy is something on your mind tonight? It seems as though their is." He said while moving his knight, "Hmm only slight Chiron and before you ask I'll just tell you, it's Lady Artemis somehow I feel as though I'm more connected to her than my father not only that but she has helped me so much to get over Annabeth." I said while moving a pawn, "Ah I see, well Percy you two are very much so connected and not just because of her helping you get over Annabeth but you have to remember, you gained the respect of Zoe, have the respect of Thalia her current lieutenant, and you saved her from the weight of the sky, you have her utmost respect in every way, dare I say it if it wasn't for her vow then you and her may be in love." He responded while moving a pawn as well. I was shocked by his response to this as I slowly nodded, I had to admit I had thought about being with Artemis before but until now it had never truly crossed my mind in that way. "I suppose you're right Chiron as you always are when it comes to matters such as this." I studied the board before moving my bishop. He nodded before he closed the case on our game of chess.

"Yes my boy however I do believe we shall have to pick up our game at some other time, it is quite late and this old centaur isn't as young as he once was." I chuckled at the notion before bidding him goodnight as I walked to the shore. I sat on the beach watching the tides as they followed the moon but seeming to also keeping the moon in place as well. "Could I ever have someone like Artemis or even have Artemis herself?" I thought to myself as I looked.

~Time skip winter solstice~

As all of the gods finished taking their thrones Zeus began his speech as we all talked about the state of the world and everything else going on in the world for mortals to gods. It was at that moment the doors burst open and the oracle of Delphi Rachel Elizabeth Dare walked in as her eyes started to glow a green and fog came out of her mouth before the oracle started to speak

Of gods and goddesses two stand together

A maiden and a hero shall have a child

A demigod of two godly bloods

One of tide and one of moon

Shall preserve the thrones

And in the end when all hope is lost

She shall save all that seems lost

With that she then passed out as everyone in the throne room was shocked, we had just heard the new great prophecy and this one seemed as though I was once again a key part in this prophecy and so was Artemis. As I looked up and saw Artemis' face she was pissed.

"Well father it seems as though my oracle has just delivered upon us a prophecy now with that what do you suggest that we do?" Apollo said as then a sudden gust of wind came into the room room and with it suddenly a dark watery figure was standing in the middle of the throne room, it opened it mouth to speak and a woman's voice said in Ancient Greek "Artemis goddess of the hunt and moon I release you from you oath of eternal maiden hood." With those words just as quickly it had came in the figure was gone.

**Alright guys hope you enjoyed please like and review new chapter will be up here soon.**


	5. Growing feelings?

**_Alright guys chapter 5 for ya sorry for no update yesterday but life happens anyways enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer I don't own PJO all rights belong to Rick _**

_Artemis P.O.V_

I was shocked Lady Styx had released me from an enteral vow I made millennia ago and now I was destined to have a child? The thought pissed me off, I was supposed to have a child and no less with a man, I then shook myself as I turned to my brother Apollo as I asked him before anyone else could.

"How long, how long until this prophecy is to come and pass?" I said in a demanding tone. He replied back to me. "Well sister if I had to guess I'd say roughly thirty years if not more based around the time it took for the previous great prophecy to pass as well as the one before that." I nodded as I looked around the throne room, then a thought snapped into my head. "If the child is to be a demigod but yet still have two godly bloods then that would mean that the child would have to be conceived before the second god has fully taken his abilities and gained full godly blood." I said in my head.

That can be the only explanation however I knew exactly who the male would be, it would be none other than Perseus Jackson, the god of tides, he still had fourteen years before he was fully a god, yes he was a god now but he didn't have his full powers due to his age, he was the youngest that any god had ever been made and not born.

"Well daughter it seems as though the prophecy is clear about one thing and that is confirmed by the sudden appearance of Lady Styx, you are to have a child and with none other than Perseus, but if Apollo is correct you have many years before this passes as well as Perseus still has fourteen years, I suggest that you two start to get comfortable with each other, more so that what you already are." My father spoke before everyone nodded in agreement. "Yes Uncle I mean Lord Zeus." Percy responded to him while he looked at me as if he was saying sorry, actually he probably was, he knew what this meant for both of us. However if I'm being honest he was quite handsome and he had earned my respect in every single way that is imaginable except of course for using a bow however he had gotten much better at it than I had anticipated. After a few more hours of relatively boring conversation we had adjourned our meeting. Once everyone was gone Percy came up to me as I was walking out of the throne room as he was apologizing.

"I'm so so so sorry Lady Artemis, I never thought that something like this would happen and I know how much that your oath had meant to you, please forgive me." I chucked mentally as he was apologizing for the work of the fates "Do not worry Percy yes I am irate by this but it is neither yours or my own fault, their is nobody or nothing that we can blame for this, not even ourselves." He nodded before offering out his arm letting me loop my own through his if I so wanted. I looked at his arm and decided to take it in my own as he walked us towards the edge of Olympus before flashing us somewhere I had never seen.

_Percy P.O.V_

I mentally face palmed myself as I had been walking with Artemis before I flashed us to Montauk beach. I smiled as I looked at the beautiful sight before my eyes, even if it was winter you could hardly tell here.

"What is this place Percy? I've never seen it before." Artemis asked me. "Well Lady Artemis this is my favorite place in the world, Montauk beach my mother always used to take us here for a weekend every year, after all this is where she met my father." I explained to her. "Well why would you take me here?" I chucked "Well look it's night time and feel it this place here is a very strong area for the tides and so it's a strong pull for the moon." She looked around and nodded her head before taking in a deep breath, "You're right Percy I do feel it and please just call me Artemis you've more than earned the right to do it." I replied "Of course Artemis anyways sorry for bringing you out here like this it's just I thought you might like this place, as well as I really did want to apologize again for what has happened today."

She looked up into the sky as she took a minute to think and respond to what I had just said. "I do love this place Percy and as I said before you can't blame yourself for this it's not your fault, however it is a bit chilly outside mind if we go inside?" I hadn't even felt the cold as I felt embarrassed for not thinking about it sooner, I then took of my jacket and gave it to her before heading towards the small beach house, as we got inside I started to clean everything up before Artemis stopped me. "Percy why do you not use your powers to clean everything up? As well as thank you for the jacket it's very warm." I laughed "Of course any time and secondly I don't use my powers because much like when you hunt I find the task of doing it relaxes me, reminds me of my childhood before I knew about the world of the gods." She nodded as she then started to help me, after about an hour we had the place looking better than new as I decided I'd start a fire to make hot coco. Once it was done I gave a cup to Artemis who was staring into the fire as I sat down next to her. "However Artemis I do think we should talk about this prophecy."

"Yes I believe you're right Percy it's a very interesting one to say the least." She responded "Well first of all I don't just want to have a kid, I want that child to be born of love and in a stable home, even if I may not get to be apart of her life twenty four seven." She nodded "Yes that's what I want, as well. However it may take years for that to end up happening and coming true I want years with my partner if I'm to have one." I nodded before taking a drink as I subconsciously pulled her close to me and put one arm around her. I smiled as I felt her snuggle into my chest. "Yeah I want years many many years, good thing we've got thirteen then huh?" She laughed at this as she drank her hot chocolate. We both finished at the same time and put our glasses on the coffee table. Before long I felt Artemis breathing come to a steady pace as I knew she fell asleep on my chest, I looked down into her auburn hair as I fully laid back and eventually fell asleep as well. This was a feeling I hadn't had in months I knew I could get used to this no matter how long it took for it to become permanent I knew I could wait.

**Alright guys hope you enjoyed chapter 5 please review and let me know what ya think.**


	6. The Hunters Decisions

**And yeah sorry for late update was tryin to find a good chapter name honestly that's what held this chapter back, anyways please enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO **

_Artemis P.O.V_

It had been days since I had last seen my hunters and part of me missed them actually a very large part of me did but with this new prophecy I would have to make changes, as well as another part of me had been loving the time I got alone with Percy over the few days time, it was weird to think about I had been enjoying the time I'd been spending alone with a male, but he was more than just a male he was destined to be the father of my children maybe even only one child but the fact still stands. I looked around the beach a little bit more before leaving remembering this exact spot before I did, it was like an area for me and Percy, he had left a few hours earlier than I after he cleaned everything or should I say made sure everything was clean even though the place wasn't dirty, but he said something at Camp Half-Blood demanded his immediate attention so he left after wishing me well and saying he'd see me later, which was true I had to go and pick up my hunters from camp. I sighed as I then flashed to camp before I noticed every camper and person was at the massive amphitheater as Percy was standing infront of them giving a speech.

"And so it is due to this new great prophecy we all must train harder than ever before is Apollo is to believed we have thirty years before it passes and due to this fact even though most of you campers wish for a normal life here soon we must still prepare you to prepare the next generation our generation beat and conquered the second Titan war with thinner numbers than we had ever seen before, so please I ask of you hero's of Greece stand with me to prepare for this oncoming threat." I heard him say as I was within earshot, once he finished he dismiss everyone but the hunters stayed and waited, as soon as everyone else was gone they leapt to him daggers and arrows pointed at him. I then walked up to them and they lowered their weapons giving me a small bow.

"Thalia what is going on here?" I asked as she was the only one not trying to kill Percy, "Well Mlady Percy here told everyone of the next great prophecy and as you can see the hunters are not entirely pleased at what it means." I nodded "Hunters I assume you want an explanation?" They all nodded as they put their weapons away for the time being. "So as I've been told Percy here has told you of the next great prophecy and what it means, however if you must know I as well as everyone else has come to a conclusion that it cannot be changed and nobody is to be blamed, however even Lady Styx herself rose to come to Olympus not fully mind you but she came and before all fifteen of us Olympians released me from my eternal oath." They all looked shocked as Phoebe then said "Be that as it may Mlady he is still a male, yes I will acknowledge he has no blame in this and he is respectable for a boy but he must suffer for this injustice."

"Fine I'll take your punishment so long as it means a few things, one I won't die kinda can't for this prophecy to be fulfilled, two you stop calling me a boy I am a member of the Olympian council and three I get to play capture the flag next time you come to camp." I heard Percy say, it took all I could manage to not laugh, "Percy are you sure about this?" He nodded "Alright then girls I give permission however you cannot severely hurt him." They all nodded before I could look over Percy was already running away I had to laugh as moments later all of my hunters but Thalia had started to chase him.

"So Mlady I must ask do you think you'll ever be able to love him? And what of us what of the hunters." I sighed "I believe that even if I am to forgo my own virginity I shall still be the goddess of it so I do believe that the hunters will exist still under me however if any of the girls were to ever fall in love they shall not be punished and I shall release them of their oath, as for your first question yes I do believe I could love him, in a way I already love him in some aspects." She nodded as we then sat down and awaited the return of everyone.

Several hours later everyone had gone to bed and Percy was nowhere to be found so I went to the big house knowing if he was to return that's where he'd go first, to my surprise after I arrived Percy himself arrived and was pulling arrows from random places such as his arm and shoulder, as well as he was using water to heal himself of many gashes and cuts. I walked over to him as soon as I saw him.

"Are you okay? It doesn't look like it." He laughed and replied "Are you kidding? I'm fine yes it was a bit brutal but I'm fine no need to worry." He then went and sat down. "So I'm guessing you're leaving first thing in the morning?" I nodded as I looked into his eyes. "Yes I am our break is over Zeus wants us back on the hunt he has seen reports that show a drakon is in Wyoming and wants it hunted down as soon as possible." He nodded "Well if that's the case we should get to bed it's quite a ways from here to Wyoming, I've got a bed if you wish to share it or you may take it all if you wish." He offered me. "I'll share the bed with you if it's not to much to ask." He then lead me up to his room where a California King water bed was as he flashed his nightwear on which was just a pair of gym shorts that were teal with a silver outline as he then laid down, I did the same and matched his clothing style but silver with a teal outline to them.

He then wrapped his arms around me as we both started to drift to sleep once we were both comfortable.

**Anyways hope y'all liked it please review and chapter 7 will be coming out soon.**


	7. The first date

**Hey guys sorry been so long been hella busy recently anyways enjoy chapter 7**

_Percy P.O.V_

It had been three weeks since Artemis and I had told her hunters since the prophecy, during that time during the nights and weekends we tried to make time to see each other in order to build trust and a true relationship between the two of us, so far it was working for both me and her. I knew that I had developed feelings for Artemis much like the ones I had for Annabeth except these feelings were stronger, we had never gone on an official date before so I figured that this up coming weekend I would take her to a dinner date and maybe if she wanted a movie after. I smiled at the thought slightly chuckling, I then sighed before I grabbed my things, yes I may be a god but I still was a teenager and had school, the good thing however is that since becoming a god not a single incident had happened, as well as the fact was that I had since become better at everything ten fold what was supposed to be my freshman year ended up being my junior year of high school, so it was coming to a closing I was top of class in everything especially my Greek history and language classes. I was on track to graduate before the next winter solstice at the rate I'm currently going. As I went to Goode High I walked through the halls to my home room class, nobody messed with me anymore and no monster had attacked since I became a god, partly due to I believe my godly aura they were scared of me now more than ever.

Several hours later once school got out I walked away and flashed to Olympus I still had yet to do two things as a god, name my sacred creature and obtain my godly symbol of power. For my symbol of power I knew what it was going to be but I had to have Hephaestus improve and make it to the level of a true Olympian god, I chose my weapon of choice Riptide I chose this because now I never needed to worry about me never having it on me as well as it was the only weapon I felt that was perfect for me.

"Hello cousin." I said as I strolled into Hephaestus's workshop, he grunted and looked up "Ah Perseus how may I help you today?" I laughed "Straight to the point eh? Well I was wondering would you and the cyclopi be able to turn my current sword Riptide into my godly symbol of power and my godly weapon." He started to scratch his beard before grabbing the sword out of my hand which I had pulled out so he would be able to observe it, "Hmmm let's see here enchanted, the blade that ended Kronos, and weapon balanced for you, yes we should be able to do it, might take a while until it's finished I suggest you find a new sword to use." I nodded in thanks before I left his workshop, as I walked to the palace in construction which was my soon to be palace I looked at it and started to wonder what the best animal would be for me, as I thought about it the perfect idea came to me, with my animal in mind I walked to the throne room where I knew I'd find Zeus.

"Hello Lord Zeus uncle I have decided on my sacred animal." He looked at me "Well it's about time you did a god should always have one, and I'm assuming your weapon has also been chosen." I nodded "Yes Lord Zeus, anyways the animal I chose to be my sacred animal is the Pegasus, my personal steed shall be Blackjack the faithful Pegasus has helped me in many situations." He nodded "Of course." He then showed me away but before I left I took a look at my throne and saw it now had embedded into the marble symbols of the pegasi and riptide.

That night me and Artemis has agreed to meet up as normal, I smiled as I awaited her on Montauk beach it wasn't to much longer that I heard her coming from the woods.

"Late Artemis?" I laughed "No this is the exact time that we agreed upon." she said seriously "Yes I know it is I was just joking with you Arty." She rolled her eyes at this as she sat down next to me.

I looked around nervously I had never asked a girl on a date before, how exactly do I approach it? Should I just ask straight out? Lead up to it? So many questions.

"Something on your mind Percy?" She asked sincerely "Hmm oh no sorry about that." I replied "Don't lie to me Percy I know that you are so out with it." I sighed well guess my secrets out. "Yeah you're right." I turned to look at her in the eyes "Look Artemis I was just wondering..." she looked at me back. "Well?" She replied "Well do you want to go on a date with me this weekend? Saturday night." I hurried and replied to her, I saw her stifle a chuckle as she replied. "Of course I'll go on a date with you. All you had to do was ask."

I smiled brightly as she said this to me. She had really said she would, well I had already had plans and a reservation but was prepared to cancel at a moments notice. I was excited and I pulled her into a tight hug as she reciprocated it.

"What time? So I know when to get ready." She asked as she looked up to me. "Well I was thinking an eight thirty dinner then a ten o'clock movie if you want to watch a movie." She nodded "Of course I do so I'll see you at eight pm two nights from now yes?" I nodded "Correct I guess I'll pick you up from the hunters camp unless you plan on staying at camp." She shook her head. "No my hunt must continue we cannot take leisure breaks as often as we should, however my hunt is happy, anyways with that my hunt is currently in the as mortals call it "Medicine Bow National Forest" so you'll have to flash there and back" I nodded before laying back. She decided to lay on my chest so I started to play with her auburn hair. I yawned and soon we fell asleep on the sand dunes.

I awoke the next morning early as I always did and Artemis had already gone. I quickly flashed into a shower cleaned myself then flashed into new clothes while heading to school. The next two days had gone by fast however, Friday was a breeze and Saturday also went by fast, after dinner at camp I showered for the second time that day, as I started to get ready for my date tonight, we were going to a fancy Greek restaurant in the city so I threw on slacks and a button up shirt with a tie, once I was done it was seven fifty nine so I flashed to the location Artemis had told me about, at the time I appeared behind the hunters, as I then saw Artemis, waiting for me, she smiled when she saw me and it made my heart skip a beat.

She was wearing a simple but elegant spaghetti strap dress that was silver with tints of teal on the lining of the dress, much like my teal outfit had silver on it, she wore no makeup but mascara and lipstick, she didn't even need it however and her pearly white smile gave me butterflies as she smiled at me.

I walked up to her as I then looked her up and down once more. "You look as beautiful as ever Artemis." She smiled "And you look very handsome Percy you clean up quite nicely." I laughed and she laughed, with that I took her arm in mine as we walked away from the hunters as we flashed to New York Central Park, the restaurant was only a five minute walk so I decided to cherish the time as we walked together.

Once we got to the restaurant I had us seated with my reservation I had gotten us. "Oh my Percy this is very nice you didn't have to go all out like this, you really didn't." I chuckle to myself "Of course I didn't have to but I wanted to, I wanted to do it for you." I smiled at her as I then ordered a bottle of wine, I had willed the mist to make it seem as though I was of age, now that I was a god however it was much easier for me to do as well as mortal wine wouldn't effect me or Artemis due to our godly blood. She smiled as she poured the glasses as I ordered our food.

"So tell me Percy what are your honest feelings for me." She asked as she sipped her wine, "Well truth be told Arty, I I think no I don't think I know this but I'm in love with you, everything about you has made me fall for you, the way you are harsh yet gentle and caring and I can't put it in words." I replied as I also took a sip of wine, she nodded "Yes Percy if we're being honest here I would have to say the same for you I think I've fallen in love with you as well maybe not to the extent in which most would expect." I nod as she replied "That's okay though, it doesn't matter how long it takes Artemis I will never leave you I will wait as long as it takes." I took her hand into mine as I said the words. She then rubbed my hand in hers almost feeling everything about it.

A few hours later we stood after watching our movie I took her arm in mine once again as we then flashed to Montauk beach.

_Artemis P.O.V_

I stared into Percy's enchanting eyes as he held me by the waist on the sand dunes, tonight had been an amazing night, he was an amazing person and to be honest I truly was falling in love with him, slowly but it's true and what he told me today even farther proved his loyalty to me, as I had my arms around his neck looking into his eyes as our date night was nearing an end he and I both felt a sudden urge at least I did and I assume he felt it as well, as I looked into his eyes I slowly started to lean my head in and upwards towards his as he leaned down, half way we met each other and for the first time we shared a kiss, a kiss of love it didn't last long four of five seconds max but to me it felt like an eternity, everything in those moments had melted away all my fears insecurities everything the only thing in that moment was me and him. I pulled away and blushed as he then flashed us to my camp before kissing my forehead and leaving, it was small but I knew I was in love.

**Anyways that's chapter 7 please review and like **


	8. Three years later

**Yeah I know it's been far to long since I've updated this, I do apologize so much I wish I could tell you I've been busy and just haven't had time to do it, but that's not true, honestly I kind of just lost mood to write and so didn't do anything. But I'm bringing you two chapters today and they're decent size so enjoy. Remember to like and review. **

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO all content is owned by the rightful author Rick Riordan. **

**Percy's P.o.V**

It had been three years since the day Artemis and I had shared our first kiss. It was small short, but one that to this day I remembered. But of course as the years had passed our bond had grown ever further. Every night we meet on the sand dunes of Montauk beach. It was a place that made both of us feel comfortable and at ease. However tonight was different, we both had far more important items to deal with. For me that was going to my mothers house, gods it had been years since I've visited, of course I still IM'd as much as possible but a visit in person hadn't occurred since after the war. Since then she had become an accomplished author, and because of Paul the two had managed to buy a house just a few miles away from camp. So as I stood outside the door I looked down at my appearance, I was wearing a simple pair of denim jeans and a plain t-shirt, and a pair of Reebok's. After knocking on the door I could hear my mother coming to open it, after she opened the door she looked at me and smiled brightly. "P-Percy!?" She said in a questioning tone, rather than giving an answer I simply hugged her softly. "Yeah it's me mom, sorry I didn't visit sooner.." I said softly before pulling away and smiling. Seeing Paul I waved slightly before giving him a firm handshake. "Paul good to see you again." I say grinning softly, after graduating I hadn't seen Paul at all, after all with him being a teacher he didn't have as much free time. He responded just as simply. "Right back at you Percy, hows life?" He asked while my mother pulled me into the house and closed the door behind us. Afterwards we all gathered around the kitchen table and I told them everything I had been hiding from them, such as the prophecy making it so it would guarantee them a grandchild, mom was rather excited about that, even if she tried to hide it. Paul was just as excited but contained it much better, i also explained why I hadn't been around as much, running the camp and being an Olympian was more work than it seemed, maybe that's why Dionysus was always complaining. But maybe the complaints was because of his probation from Zeus. After finishing explaining everything I waved my hand and would refill all of our glasses. "Well other than that I'm not sure what to say." I explain taking a sip from my glass. "Hmm, well if you don't know what else to say I suppose that's all?" My mother asks as she squeezes my hand gently. "Well yeah, but I also wanted to ask your opinion on everything." I say as I look at them both, my mom was the first to respond as always. "Well Percy it sounds like our family is the target of yet another great prophecy. But that didn't stop us before and it won't stop us now. Not only that but I think it's amazing you're an Olympian, and that you get to spend time like a normal mortal for a few years. But where Artemis is considered, id consider yourself extremely lucky. It's not every millennia that a goddess like Artemis gives respect to a man." This would cause me to laugh before I feel a presence I had grown used to appear behind me, followed by a soft smack to the back of the head. "Owww!!"

**Artemis P.o.V**

I flashed into the home where the man I fell in love with was at, smacking the back of his head at hearing him laugh at the previous comment. "Well if you hadn't laughed that wouldn't have happened. But your mother is a smart woman, if she was a demigod she could've been one of my hunters." I say as I would then bow respectfully to Sally and nod towards Paul, these were Percy's parent and step parent, so I had a level of respect for them. "Oh why thank you lady Artemis, but if that was the case Percy never would've been born. However I take your praise with honor." I hear the woman explain with a soft smile followed. "So Arty why are you here? No offense but I thought you had a monster to hunt?" Percy says and I let out a sigh. "That's true yes, and that's also why I'm here. I'm afraid that an old bull friend of yours has once again returned from the pit, and this time he has a small army gathered with him. I was wondering if you'd care to join me as I'm sure that bull will get rather pissed when he learns you'll be with him forever to slay him every time he returns from the pit." I explain and I see a fowl look appear on Percy's face. "Yeah I'll join you, maybe this time he'll learn to stay in the pit. After all third times the charm right?" I hear him chuckle before standing and looking at his parents and smiling. "Well off you go, and remember Percy please visit often, and don't get hurt." Sally says as she would stand and hug him yet again. Percy just nods and hugs him mom back before turning to me. "You ready Arty?" He asks and I roll my eyes grabbing his hand, kissing his cheek and whispering. "Of course I am Percy. Let's get going." I say before we walk out of the house and flash to my camp, where the hunters were preparing for battle.

Several hours later everyone was finishing what little remained of the monster forces, of course early in the battle Percy had taken care of the minotaur. I had expected nothing less and since then he looked like a demon slicing through monster after monster. He was a ruthless foe in battle when it came to fighting monsters and according to Thalia even against demigods the only mercy he showed was to let them live. I now understood why he was able to face Ares and win, plus put his blade to the throat of Hades and live. But that was in the past. As the final monster turned to dust, everyone would sigh and look at the Orange glow of the sun rising. "Alright everyone make camp and get rest. He wolves will watch us while we sleep. Not that anything would dare attack us with two Olympians in one spot but, they will still do their duty." I explain as I throw my own tent up, seeing Percy cleaning the wounds with water from a nearby creek I smiled softly, before walking over and tapping his shoulder. As he turned to look at me, I was already walking to my tent, a beckoning finger for him to follow. Once I was inside a few moments later I heard him enter as well. "Yes Artemis?" He asks hesitant, after he was skewered with arrows a few years ago he was cautious when my hunt was around. Not that I blamed him, after all since becoming a god he lost the curse of Achilles, meaning things like arrows could and would hurt. "You're sleeping with me, so hurry and change. I'm rather tired, that skirmish lasted longer than I wanted, and I'd like some rest. So you're joining me." I explain before walking to the large cot, flashing into my pajamas, a simple pair of shorts and a tank top. All silver but with a touch of teal. He was shocked to say the least. After all while our relationship had grown and we had shared a bed before, it was never near anyone else, nor was it a bed so small. "I Uh I okay..." he says before flashing into his own pajamas, which this time of year was nothing more than a pair of teal sweats with silver trimming. As he did I laid down and would wait for him to join me. "We both know this has happened before, and it will happen again. So we really ought to get used to this by now." I say laughing softly as he laid beside me, as he did I would snake my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. "Yeah I know Arty...I just don't want to mess this up." He explains as he starts to run his fingers through my auburn hair. I respond with just nodding before yawning some. "I know Percy I know..." I say before I yawn and fall asleep in his arms.


	9. A fight between gods?

**And as promised two chapters in one day, so remember to read like and review. **

**Once again I don't own PJO all characters belong to the original author Rick.**

**Percy's P.o.V **

I heard Artemis' breathing slow and become steady, knowing she was asleep I sighed a bit relived. Knowing she was sleeping on his chest made me feel much much better. A soft smile came to my face as I yawned soon to join her when I heard a knock on the tent. Raising an eyebrow I would sit up slightly as the hunter walked in, another sigh of relief it was just Thalia, Atleast she wouldn't try to kill me. "Oh hey pine cone face." I say softly as to not wake the sleeping Artemis. She must've known why I was talking softly as she responded in equally soft tone. "Kelp head, well I was coming to report everything to Artemis, but since she's asleep I don't really have anything else. But since you're still awake, how's it going?" She asks, and I would start to explain how everything was. Unlike before I explained the prophecy to everyone at camp, and since then I've been preparing them without fail. More and more demigods had been showing up. I suppose that could be that being the god of heroes applied to future heroes as well, so more people had been showing up. However since the second Titan war the camp had gotten more crowded in general. As the wish I made applied to even minor gods, so now we had over thirty cabins fifteen for the fifteen olympians, some of which like my own would never have anyone in them but was more of a tribute, yet of course my child very well could stay in my cabin, or even in Artemis' cabin as she would be the mother. It was complicated to say the least. Yet the other cabins belonged to minor gods, and all of them had children in them. I explained to Thalia that right now camp had close to two hundred campers, and three quarters of them were year rounders. Hell even the basic cabins ended up being expanded to make sure they had room for everyone. With all gods having to claim all of their children more and more bunks were filled, and the camp was filled with joy. I also explained that with the relationship I shared with Artemis in terms of the moon and tide our domains, that it was having positive effects on nature itself which how that worked I didn't understand. Grover and all nature spirits were more than excited about this.

"Jeez Sorry was rambling." I say stifling a laugh as I look at her, she just smiles and walked over hugging me. "Look kelp head, I'm happy and it sounds like you're happy as well. And I'd love to talk to you more but we both need rest, so I'll leave you be, and when you wake up tell Artemis what I said about the camp site, because I am going to sleep for a solid twenty hours." She says before leaving, as she does I wave and lay down. Once she was gone I would listen to the sound of Artemis breathing, and along with it I drifted into the realm of Morpheus.

Meanwhile on Olympus.*

Aphrodite's P.o.V

"Oh my, that's pure love. When I planted the seeds for Percy's relationship I never suspected this would happen. Not only would it happen but in such a pure way. I'd be lying if I wasn't envious of Artemis." I say to Ares who was standing behind me braiding my hair, a sigh escaping my lips as I would finish my nails. "But I suppose that their love is far to pure for me to ruin, no matter how much I want to bed Percy." I say as I feel Ares stop and grumble some. "Oh please I know you don't like him but he is an Olympian same and me and you, but if you're that jealous of him why not go fight him when he wakes? After all nothing is stopping you, the ancient laws don't prevent intergodly conflict." I say yet again before hearing him talk. "You know you're right...after all I owe that punk for beating me when he barley knew how to hold a blade. But this time i won't hold back on the punk." He says before flashing away. I laugh some before I lay down and look into my handheld mirror. "And Artemis you lucky lucky woman~ you better not let this one get away, and don't hurt his heart." I say to the magical reflection of the two lovers sleeping in one another's arms.

**Artemis' P.o.V**

It was late evening when I woke, looking up I would see Percy drooling in his sleep, a smile came to my face as I laugh slightly and would kiss his cheek. "Mmm I'm going to make some food for us while he sleeps..." I say to myself as I carefully move out of his arms and move to the small cooking area and start the fire putting a stew pot above the flames. As I start to cook I would make a stew from rabbit meat, that included carrots, diced potatoes, onion and of course the rabbit. Simple yet one of my favorite foods to eat while on the hunt. The smell must've woken Percy as he then sits up and groans. "Mmmm good evening..." he says groggily. "Sleep well Percy?" I ask as I walk over and kiss his cheek again. "Very...oh Thalia came by just after you fell asleep, camp is safe." I nod at this and go back to the fire. "Well that's good but it's time for us to eat. And I made one of my favorites, so let's eat." I say as I make two bowls and bring them to the bed, sitting next to Percy and handing him a bowl. "Thanks Arty...but hey I wanted to ask you something..." This peaked my interest, what could it be? Normally he just asks and doesn't say anything beforehand. "I'm listening.." I say before taking a bite of the food. "Well Arty...what exactly are we...? I know what we become eventually...but what are we now? I mean after all we share a bed, we've had one official kiss...and we've been on dates but does that mean we're officially a couple...?" He asks a blush rising to his cheeks. Well this was awkward because I had never even thought of it before. I figured it was something that just was implied and didn't need to be said.

"Well...of course we are...Atleast I think so. You have to remember Percy between the two of us you're far more experienced in their aspect of dating than I." I explain as I would look at him and flash a smile to him. "Yeah I get it I do, but I'd like to make it something official..." he says as he took a bite of the stew. "Well what's holding you back?" I say as I set my bowl down on a table I made appear next to the bed, he doing the same. "Because I wasn't sure if you'd want that." I hear him say, once he does he would smile and I lean in, slowly as I would place a soft kiss upon his lips. "Of course that's what I want Percy...it's been about three and a half years since the prophecy was given...and while it's hard to say and harder to admit to anyone especially myself after millennia of hating men...I've fallen in love with one, perhaps the only decent man to live." I say cupping his cheek, preparing to give him another kiss when I hear a god flashing into my camp. One that I knew all too well, Ares was present in my camp. "Damnit what's that ass doing here." I grumble standing up and flashing into my hunters garb, Percy standing and flashing into his camp wear.

"Perseus Jackson! I've come to challenge you!" The war god bellows as we step out of the tent.

**Percy's P.o.V**

"Why? I kicked your ass once already why should i have to again? And that was before I won a war, and when I was twelve." I say looking at him calmly as I yawn some, his affects no longer bothered me, both of us being gods his aura had no effect on me.

"Because last time if I killed you than I would've offended Poseidon, but now I have nothing to be worried about, and I can unleash my full power on you." He states before looking at me.

"Right, well sure why not. But swear on Styx if I beat you, you'll drop the subject entirely. Oh and you have to announce to all of the Greek world I kicked your ass twice. Once when I was a Demi god, and once when I was a god." I say as I knew he'd accept, the god had a massive ego, and I knew just how to poke it.

"Deal I swear on Styx to abide your terms." He says before drawing his blade, yet before he could finish I had the water from the creek slam into him, sending him flying into a tree. Once done riptide appears in my hand and I dash forwards. I aim my blade for his gut, only to fake it sending another torrent of water to the side of his head. However he must've anticipated this as his shield raised and caught the water his blade meeting mine a clash of metal on metal. The sound jarring the woods around.

"Not bad punk but you'll have to do better than that." He spits as he glares into my eyes, his eyes of fire burning intently as he pushed me backwards, my foot cracking the earth as I braced myself. "You know ares while k might be the god of tides, my father is the earth shaker and I was a demigod long before I was a god." I say with a smirk, a look of realization dawning on him as the earth below the two of us would start to shake, throwing Ares off balance. Once this happened I swept my leg towards his ankles, riptide aimed towards his inner thighs, cutting his thighs as he stared to fall down. Once he hit the ground my blade would be at his throat.

"You're good Ares, but you're moves are the same, you act the same and you haven't changed. I've been through more battles in these past eight years than you, and one of those was against Kronos himself. The Titan lord was a far superior opponent than you." I say as I pick him up as he flashes away. Afterwards I turn and see every hunter watching me before clapping. Artemis even chimed in. "It's been hundreds of years since I've seen Ares get just ass kicked so quickly." She says before smiling and kissing my cheek. A blush rising to my face. "Thanks Arty, but Atleast now he won't dare try anything on my family since he knows how fast I can kick his ass. Anyways I'll see you later, I've got a feeling camp needs me." I say before walking away and flashing to camp half blood.


	10. An odd encounter?

**Short but good chapter, Atleast I think so. Anyways let me know what you think and enjoy. **

**Reminder I don't own PJO, it's all owned by Rick.**

**Artemis' PoV**

Seeing Percy kick Ares ass was quite the spectacle to say the least, as far as I can remember however the last time he got his ass handed to him that throughly was back in Ancient Rome, but I don't think even he remembers that ass beating. Either way it was something to see, yet as I watched Percy leave my heart yearned for him, truth was he was the only man alive that could've made me feel like this, even the thought of someone else being by my side made me rather agitated. So as the hunters resumed their duties I walked towards my chariot. Stroking he reindeers soft fur a smile came to my face, it had been many years since I had taken over the duty of being the moon goddess yet it was still something that brought joy to my heart. However I snapped my head around when I heard someone walk behind me, sighing in relief when it was just Phoebe.

"Hello Phoebe, what brings you here right now?" I ask curiously as I stared at her. "Well milady I was wondering if you could explain to me more about how and why you feel the way you do with lord Perseus." She says as she would sit down on a log nearby.

"How and why I feel the way I do...? Well of course I can." I say as I take a seat next to her and look up at the sky. "It all started years ago, the day of the winter solstice when he was fourteen. I'm not sure if you were told this as I can't remember if I told the hunters. But that man risked his life for me, when times were most desperate I was being crushed under the weight of the sky, and Percy freed that burden from me. That faded gray streak in his hair is proof of the toll holding the sky had on him. I kept saying a boy like him couldn't handle the burden, and tried to push him away. But he was being stubborn, he got under the sky next to me and prepared himself. He took the burden of the sky to allow me to fight. That was when a man had earned my respect for the first time in thousands of years. The one before him I only respected due to his hunting abilities." I say before pausing to take a breath.

"I see...that's the battle we lost Zoë at correct?" I hear Phoebe ask, my head nods slightly as I then smile as I look into the sky yet again. "That's correct Phoebe, she had gotten bit by the dragon that guards the apples of immortality, however she still chose to fight knowing it would be her last. She knew the prophecy she had received meant her demise. However before she passed something incredible happened, Percy had managed to earn her respect. A feat far more impressive than earning mine." I explain as I continue to tell Phoebe how that night had ended and happened.

After I finish with that night I explain to her everything else that had up until this point. Afterwards she nods and smiles before heading to her tent, however before she retired for the night she said one more thing to me. "I'm glad you're happy milady, and im glad that lord Perseus is the one who you're with." This caused a smile to spread across my face, the moon glowing slightly brighter.

**Percy's PoV**

As I flashed to camp I would put riptide back to its pen form as I take a seat next to Chiron. "So Chiron anything interesting happen? And I apologize for my absence." I say as I open our chess table and stare at the board.

"Actually yes Percy, but it can wait till morning. However so you're not as surprised, cabin three is no longer empty, and on top of that you have a visitor from the underworld." He says as he moves his knight forwards, as it turns out I was rather good at chess, maybe not on the level as some Athena children but definitely not the worst. However hearing the news peaked my interest as I look up.

"Cabin three has a camper, and I have a visitor from the underworld. Great just great, you're right the news about three can wait. And I'm suspecting Hades wishes my guest back soon, so I ought to deal with that first. Thanks Chiron." I say standing up and moving a pawn to take his knight before standing. He waves me off closing our chess set as I walk towards my cabin, not three but my cabin. Anymore most people who needed to do business with me went to it so I headed to the cabin. After opening the door I could see a glow, so it was definitely someone dead, yet as I brought my eyes up I would see curly blonde hair tied in a pony tail, along with a orange shirt.

"Long time no see, seaweed brain."


	11. Unexpected events

**And sorry for the delay everyone in the time that this took to get out, just had some trouble getting it the way i liked it, so anyways i hope yall enjoy.**

**Annabeths PoV**

It had been a few years since I last saw Percy, but of course I heard what happened, including the events of the newest prophecy, however the events that followed led me to be shocked. The main reason for me being shocked was of course that it clearly stated who the hero would be the child of, that being Percy and Artemis, that took a while to wrap my head around as it meant Percy would have to move on, and that Artemis would no longer be a eternal maiden. However in the past few weeks an offer had been made to me. One that I couldnt refuse, so as I waited for Percy in his cabin i had made the decision to accept the offer. Now you may be asking what this offer was, well it was the offer to be brought back to life as a minor god, one that would be the architect of Olympus. However I heard the doors swinging open and knew Percy was walking in, so I turned around and flashed him a smile "Long time no see, seaweed brain." I say simply as I watch the expression on his face change, afterwards he would stop and hug me, or should I say he tried to hug me but even as a god he couldnt touch a soul like he could a physical form. So as he stepped back he would rub the back of his neck and laugh. It was good to hear, and brought back memories, alot of good some bad but none I wasnt fond of. So as I waited for him to stop laughing I would just watch, wondering the best way to tell him.

"Yeah it has been wise girl sorry i havent been to Elysium to talk in a while..." He says and at this I would laugh, its not like I couldve expected him to see me every day, after all he was a god and up until two years ago he was still a student in high school. As I finished laughing I sit down on a bed and would open my mouth to speak. "Don't worry about it seaweed brain, after all you have other duties like those to the camp. The fulfillment of the next prophecy to worry about and from what I could tell you were pretty busy with camp as well, but anyways it's good to see you again, and I have something to tell you." He looks at me after this and would respond simply."Thanks, its good to see you as well, and oh? Well dont keep me waiting lets hear it."I nod and get ready to tell him the news. "Well Percy I've been given the chance to live again but not as a mortal but instead as a minor goddess, or to be exact the new architect of Olympus. So with that I've chosen to accept this offer, which is why I came to see you. One is to tell you of this and two is so that way you'll know that even with me being alive yet again, I'm not going to stop you and Artemis. I've moved on and it's good to see that you have as well." I explain as I stand up again and smile at Percy. As I do he would nod and stand as well.

"Thank you for telling me Annabeth...that's good to hear. Not just the whole thing with Artemis but also the fact you're going to live again. It means I'll have another friend alive. One that will be my friend until the end of time." He says with a smile, as he does I could feel my body being pulled back to the underworld. The reason I had come was fulfilled, and so my presence would be pulled back to the underworld soon enough. "I'm being pulled back to Elysium, so this is goodbye for now and until next time seaweed brain." With that I vanished. Opening my eyes I would see the beautiful lights of Elysium but it would be my last. Saying goodbye to everyone else I knew in Elysium as I went to the gates where Hades was waiting for me to join him and be taken to Olympus.

**Percy's PoV**

As Annabeth was pulled away from me I felt my phone going off, it was given by Hermes so that way we could all stay in contact. Supposedly every god had one now so they could get messages to Hermes easier, but I'm not sure how true that was. So of course I open it and it showed a text from the god of messengers saying Zeus had called a meeting, and I knew in my gut it was about the very person who had just been in my Cabin. So i quickly flashed myself to Olympus and would take my godly height of twenty feet tall. As I did I saw from the corner of my eye a smile from Artemis. just seeing that made my heart flutter as I then took my seat among the other Olympians and the meeting began. It drug on about the state of Olympus how while it was repaired it could get better. So pretty much all off it was useless until they brought up the subject of a new architect. I knew who it would be as I was told but everyone else save a few such as Hades, Athena and Aphrodite were shocked. After the subject was brought up Annabeth was brought from the shadows behind Hades, she then bowed to Athena, Zeus, Hades and myself after which she went and took a seat by the throne of Hades. This sparked some conversation between gods as I looked at Artemis and gave her the 'Talk later' look of mine. Soon enough everyone came to a rare agreement that Annabeth should be given new life as a minor god, and to restore and improve Olympus as well as wherever else the gods needed. Including my fathers palace of Atlantis. Afterwhich Annabeth was brought to the middle of the council, where the children of Kronos who had thrones would recite something similar to the chant they did for me. Yet without anywhere near as much power as a standard god. When done she would stand and look around, before stumbling over, Apollo was quick and caught her before saying. "Take it easy you just got brought back from the dead, a body might take a while to get used to so dont try and do anything idiotic." She nodded slowly before going and taking a seat next to her mother as the meeting would adjourn soon. Afterwhich I went and walked to Artemis' temple knowing mine was still being built, I guess that Annabeth was now in charge of that however. So as I walked into her temple/palace I waited for her on a couch. As soon as she entered the building however she pounced on me like a cat, holding a dagger to my throat.

**Artemis' PoV**

I dont know what came over me but seeing Annabeth and the fact it hadnt even phased Percy set me off, so I took a small stroll from the meeting before turning back around and going to my palace. Maybe I shouldve waited a bit longer however, because as soon as I saw Percy I pounced on him, dagger to his throat as I growled slightly.

"Want to explain to me what that was about? And why you didnt bother telling me!?" I spit out my anger showing in my voice. "Artemis r-relax please, jeez I didnt react because just before the meeting she came and told me what was about to happen, and she also told me she moved on from me...plus you should know that I already moved on, if I hadnt do you really think our relationship would be where it is now?" He asks as he stares into my eyes, his deep sea green eyes holding a certain power that would make me look into them for hours if I could. But as it stood right now wasnt the time. I knew he was right of course but something was stopping me from believing it, yet I sighed and my dagger vanished, leaning down I hugged him tightly. "Good and sorry I reacted the way I did...but its just an old habit of mine a very very old habit." I say laughing, as I do i would continue to hold Percy in my arms not wanting to let go when I feel us being flashed away, the scent of the sea and the forest was nearby so even with my eyes closed I knew he had flashed us to Motnauk beach.


	12. To grow closer

_**Alrighty guys another chapter, please like review and follow. As always **_

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO. It belongs to the rightful owner**

**Artemis' PoV**

As we woke the next morning Percy would yawn and look at me, it was as if he couldnt believe I had stayed with him all night. Which if I'm being honest wasnt exactly wrong of him to assume, most of the time when we slept next to one another I would have left by now or already been awake and moving around, either way we never have had a chance where we just lay down with one another and slowly wake up, so today was unique and I hopped it would bring us closer together. So as we both got up and stretched he would yawn and look around, the sea breeze must've woken him rather quickly, we both stood silently and looked around the beach, my hand would be grabbed by his our fingers intertwined and I simply turned my head and looked at him.

"You know Arty...I do love you. I can only hope that you love me as well, after all I know we've both come to terms with the prophecy and what it means, but part of me wonders if you actually can bring yourself to love me in time. It's been almost four years since that prophecy was issued which according to your brother means that we only have twenty six years before it comes to pass maybe even less than that. Which means we only have nine more years to get used to being with one another and to well you know have a child.." He says trailing off, it hit me just how right he was, Percy's transformation to full god hood would happen in ten years. Which meant we really did have only nine left to get used to one another marry and have a child. That sent a chill down my spine as my mind raced over the possibilities of what could happen, yes they'd have Percy around them almost constantly since he would be at the camp. But how else would it work? Plus only nine years, while to mortals it seemed like a long time, but take it from someone who's thousands of years old, it really is quite short.

"I know Percy, but I've got an idea for that. One that will let us be closer and possibly even lessen the tension between hunters and camp." I say as an idea popped in my brain, a smile forming on my face. He would respond with a simple. "Oh?"

"Well I can have it so my father will allow me to stop the hunt until further notice. With this I will take the hunters back to camp half blood, and because of this I will also stay. Meaning well if I'm staying at camp I'll be staying with you, and if it takes nine years the hunters and camp should resolve underlaying issues and hopefully won't try to kill each other every five seconds." I explain letting out a slight laugh before, slowly sitting up and yawning, stretching as I did.

"Yeah that would work. Hey maybe you can show me how to actually shoot a bow." Percy remarks while laughing and sitting up as well, as he does I could hear several bones pop. "So I'm going to head back to camp. I've got a sibling I need to meet, and you get to go get the hunters." He says before turning and kissing my forehead. A millennia old urge told me to hit him, but I didn't instead I smiled simply and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah I do, now go hurry up. I'll see you later." I say before standing up and flashing away, appearing in my tent. Afterwards I went and quickly gathered the hunters. Upon doing so I have them pack up and head towards camp, it wouldn't be a long journey for them but while they did that, I had to get my father to accept the hunt taking a small break..

**Percy's PoV**

As Artemis departed I felt both sad and happy about it, sad because of the fact that she had to leave. Happy because she left to go and get the hunters, this would make it for the next few years at least hopefully we would grow even closer. I soon followed suit and departed, flashing myself to the big house, where I would go shower and change my clothes. I chose to wear simple shorts and a orange camp shirt. I could've chose anything but it was comfortable and plus I was used to wearing the camps shirt. Afterwards I heard the horn signaling for breakfast, in which I headed to leisurely. Looking over the crowd as they all took places and seats I grinned at some of them and chuckled sitting at the front. However near the end I saw someone take a seat at the Poseidon table. It turns out my sibling was a girl, meaning the rather petite woman raven haired woman sitting at the table was infact my sister.

"Welcome everyone, especially the new campers. I'm the camp director however most of you knew that. I'm Percy Jackson, former Demi god. Current god of tides and heroes among other things. Anyways we'll be having some guests joining us today or tomorrow. That being the hunters of Artemis, they'll be staying at camp for the foreseeable future. So try to stay on your best behavior. Anyways that's all now let's eat!" I proclaim as I smile and watch as everyone gathered around the brazier in the middle to gift food to the gods as offerings. During this time I stood and walked over to my former table and sat down, seeing my sister come back I waved and smiled.

"Sup." Is all I said. "Hello Percy, what are you doing over here?" She asks her voice had a distinct British accent, odd but she looked away from me and started to eat her bagel. "Well I wanted to ask a few things, firstly how'd you find camp? Are you okay? Oh and did you know I'm your big brother?" I say the last part with a smirk, probably not the best idea. She had been in the middle of taking a drink, so naturally she spit it out.

"Wait you? You're my big brother? If that's the case the hell have you been my entire life?" She asks, her accent becoming a tad bit more thick. "Well I've been here in New York, than a few years ago I was made a god. Plus if I'm being honest I didn't know dad had any more Demi god children." I explain with a slight laugh as I summon a bagel and start to eat it. "As for your other questions, I found camp by a satyr who brought me here, I'm doing fine and I obviously didn't know you were my brother." She says a bit sarcastically. The same sass I knew I had, Yep definitely my sibling.

"Well regardless we're family. So if you need anything let me know. I'll try to do what I can to help but uh since I'm a god certain ancient laws prohibit even me from doing things. Oh what's your name?" I say and she responds slightly. "Amber, and thanks I guess. Anyways bye." She says standing up having finished her food in record time and leaving towards cabin three. One thing I can say, she was definitely interesting that's for certain. A few moments later my phone goes off a message from Zeus summoning the gods to Olympus. I groan and look at Chrion before waving and turning into a sea mist. Teleporting from camp to my throne on Olympus.

"Good everyone's here. Now Artemis do you wish to explain your request to the entire council?" I hear Zeus say, looking over I see her clenching her teeth as she prepares to speak again. From the way she was acting and the fact Zeus had summoned everyone, well this told me that this would be a very long and heated meeting between everyone.

**_Okay big mistake on my end, I 100% thought I uploaded this last week, so I'm so sorry about that, please forgive me._**


End file.
